


It's Like Talking to a Brick Wall

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Protective Allura (Voltron), Rescue Missions, Romelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: The Altean colonists are convinced that the only reason Lotor did what he did was because he was part-Galra.Keith's not convinced.Too bad none of the Altean colonists want to listen.(Sort of an alternate version of the previous prompt. In this one, Keith still got caught by the colonists, but he knows that Allura got away.)





	It's Like Talking to a Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: kicked while they’re down for Keith please??

"I’m telling you, I don’t know what happened to Lotor."

A foot slams into his ribs. Keith tries and fails to avoid the blow. The Altean colonists gathered around him press in closer.

"Lies!"

He spits blood, glares back at them. 

"Why would I lie?!"

The leader's lip curls in disgust.

"_You_ are part-_Galra_. It is in your nature to-"

Keith interrupts him. 

"Lotor didn’t - he didn't just turn evil because he was part Galra! He _chose_ to to take your people and use them for quintessence experiments. Anyone could -"

Another kick. Keith's words come to an abrupt halt.

"Lies! Lotor would never have fallen if he had been of pure blood."

The Red Paladin gurgles out a laugh. 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

The leader's eyes go cold.

"I find your impertinence tiresome."

Keith spits blood to one side. His lip won’t stop bleeding from where the colonist’s leader had hit him.

"What can I say. I guess it must come from my _Galra_ side."

There are dark mutterings amid the crowd, but Keith is too tired to feel fear anymore.

At least Allura had gotten away. Pidge’s tech patch had done that much.

Pity that Keith’s invisibility mod had run out of power right before he’d made it out of the sentry's sight. He’s been spotted and brought down in seconds.

At least Allura had escaped without being caught.

_Maybe she and Romelle could -_

A knee slams into his stomach, and Keith is wrenched back to his present situation as he tries to get air back into his lungs.

The knee slams into his stomach _again_, and Keith coughs and groans and can’t do anything more than glare back at the circle closing in around him.

Mob justice.

_Fantastic_.

* * *

Someone steps in front of him. He hears voices talking about possible solutions.

_It’s his Galra blood that is the problem._

Keith laughs again, but it’s not as loud as before. It's more of a choking sort of cough.

"What're you going to do, bleed it out of me?"

There’s an almost thoughtful silence.

Keith’s guts twist and squirm.

_Damn it._

_He just had to go and say if out loud, didn’t he?_

* * *

The leader almost sounds thoughtful.

“We could attempt -“

Keith snarls at them. “If any of you touch me, I will bite your fingers off.”

They look at him like he’s some kind of maddened beast.

Well, they got one part right. He’s angrier than he’s been for a long time.

“People aren’t defined by their genetics! What kind of fucked up universe would that be?!”

The Altean leader glowers.

“_We_ did not destroy a planet.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Neither did I, genius.”

“But your ancestors -”

“_You think I don’t know that?!”_

Keith’s words tear out of his throat. He’s never heard himself sound like this before.

He’s furious. No, beyond furious. He’s _incensed_.

“I’m not perfect,” he snarls. “But I’m sure as _fuck_ nowhere _near_ arrogant enough to condemn a person to death because of their DNA strands.”

The Altean colonist nearest him sniffs distainfully.

“I would.”

Keith shoots the Altean a glare so ferocious that the guy actually blanches and takes a few steps backwards.

“Then you’re an idiot.” Keith snarls. “People aren’t born good or evil. It’s what they _choose_ to do that matters.”

No one is listening to him. Instead, they’re pulling away from him, as if he’s containimated somehow.

“What, you think I’ll infect you or something?”

He starts to laugh. This time, it can't be considered a sane sound.

“You should talk to Allura. There’s tons of stuff you could learn from her.”

“She betrayed her own people.”

“No. _You've_ betrayed everything Altea stood for. Freedom. Peace. Exploration. How the hell do you think Altea thrived for so long? They reached out to other cultures. They leaned. They built. They didn’t just sit in their laboratories and consult a spreadsheet on which species to make contact with.”

Still nothing.

Oh, god. He _really_ hates it when they do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't as long as some of the others, but don't worry. There's a /lot/ of whump coming.


End file.
